Notre amitié sensible
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Tony découvre que son ami Sumner est mêlé à l'enlèvement de Sofia, mais pas pour d'obscures raisons.


Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi GRRRR

Précision : J'ai inclus dans cette fic un autre personnage interprété par Jeffrey Combs, le sheriff Jimmy Fleck (Brutal), en remaniant la fin du film à ma façon.

* * *

Tony n'en revenait pas que Sumner lui ait fait un coup pareil. Bon d'accord il l'avait fait pour des raisons financières, et par crainte de ces fichus hommes de mains. Sans oublier cette femme en robe noire au regard inquiétant. Et tenir tête à des sociétés pharmaceutiques comme Pharmical Industries ou Traxil possédant des milliards de dollars revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Cependant il lui en voulait de ne pas être venu lui en parler. Tony était son ami en plus de son voisin et aurait pu l'aider. Sumner Cavic était quelqu'un d'assez nerveux et désespéré ces jours-ci, mais il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Après tout avoir des problèmes d'argent amenait parfois les personnes les plus sages à franchir la ligne. Et depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas communiquée, Sumner s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

Tony venait de pénétrer dans la maison quand des coups de feu résonnèrent. Les gorilles de Traxil et Pharmical s'entretuaient. Et au milieu de ce foutoir se trouvaient Sumner, Anthony, et Sofia qui demeurait introuvable. Il trouva Edward poignardé dans un couloir, le tueur blond le crâne fracassé à coups de batte de base-ball et la femme brune abattue. Ayant fait passer le dernier par dessus le balcon, il ne restait plus que lui et Sumner, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tuer un flic de peur d'être arrêté. "Ce n'est pas vrai, il aggrave son cas" pensa Tony après avoir examiné le pouls du jeune policier.

Sumner lui ne savait plus quoi faire. L'entreprise de Traxil avait échoué, aucune négociation n'aurait lieu et le PHZ serait bientôt annihilé. Bref il pouvait dire adieu à ses cinquante mille dollars et pour ne rien arranger il se rendait coupable de meurtre. Lui qui croyait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas, il s'était trompé. Et quelle ne fut pas son angoisse de tomber sur Tony à l'étage, celui-ci l'ayant frappé par surprise avec une chaise en bois qui se brisa sous le choc. Donc il était au courant et le regardait maintenant avec dégoût. Sumner semblait pris d'une colère mal contenue et ne tenait pas en place. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Tony mais espérait que ce dernier ne l'obligerait pas à lui en faire, il avait trop peur de s'emporter. Mais il n'était évidemment pas le seul à être en colère en ce moment.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre idiot Sumner, tu le sais? Tu aurais du m'en parler au lieu de jouer les voyous pour une société corrompue et prendre Sofia en otage.

À l'évocation de ce simple nom son ami grimaça et baissa les yeux.

\- Je te signale que rien ne lui serait arrivé si elle n'était pas revenue en avance. Ils auraient eu accès à ton ordinateur, seraient partis et rien de mal ne serait arrivé. Traxil essaie de récupérer ce dossier depuis des mois, ils m'avaient promis que tout se passerait bien.

\- JE RÊVE, s'indigna Tony, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? En tout cas jamais ils n'auront assez d'arguments pour se défendre contre ça.

Tony sortit un dictaphone de sa poche et fit écouter leur conversation précédente enregistrée à Sumner, dont le regard changea tout à coup. Il se moquait pas mal de faire couler cette société qui lui avait gâché ce qui lui restait de vie normale mais maintenant il était cuit. Il se rua sur Tony qui éloigna le pistolet de son pied pour éviter qu'il ne le ramasse. Sumner lui donna plusieurs coups de poing dans l'estomac et s'ensuivit une lutte durant laquelle il tenta d'étrangler Tony avant que celui-ci ne réussisse à le repousser d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Chacun se relevant lentement en reprenant sa respiration, Tony allait calmer les choses mais Sumner se rejeta sur lui.

\- Écoute-moi mon vieux au lieu de t'obstiner à...

Tony coupa sa phrase et son regard se porta à l'entrée de la pièce vers un inconnu qui semblait venir de loin. Mais il dut reprendre la lutte avec son voisin qui était aussi entêté qu'un chien. L'homme près de la porte prit la parole, ne comprenant rien à ce tableau.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, ça suffit. Sumner lâche-le, d'accord? Allez recule.

L'inconnu attrapa Sumner et l'éloigna de Tony, qui en profita pour respirer un peu pendant que Sumner dévisageait l'homme avec de gros yeux.

PAN

Une détonation retentit, d'une arme tenue par Sofia dans une vaine tentative de calmer les esprits. Elle pointait désormais son arme sur Sumner, lui intimant de ne pas refaire de mal à son mari. L'inconnu se posta devant celui qu'il retenait, apparemment il le connaissait bien et tenait à lui.

\- Madame baissez votre arme tout de suite, ordonna t-il en lui montrant son insigne.

Tony, une fois relevé, prit l'arme des mains de Sofia tandis que l'étranger emmenait Sumner au rez-de-chaussée avant de revenir les voir. Il demanda à parler avec Tony, Sofia elle s'assit sur une chaise plus loin sans même écouter, elle en avait eu assez de la journée.

\- Alors, vous êtes? Vous semblez connaître Sumner puisqu'il vous a obéi... mais où est-il d'ailleurs? s'alarma Tony.

\- Du calme d'accord, je vais l'emmener loin d'ici. Il est en bas et il m'attend.

\- Oui d'accord mais qui êtes-vous?

\- Je m'appelle Jimmy Fleck, je suis sheriff, enfin loin d'ici évidemment mais je suis venu exprès pour mon frère avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

Tony s'étonna.

\- Vous êtes le frère de Sumner?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un frère.

\- Oh vous savez il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne vous... enfin qu'il ne dit pas.

\- Vous alliez dire "qu'il ne me dit pas" je me trompe?

Jimmy baissa la tête, le seul moyen de faire baisser certaines tensions était de rétablir un minimum de vérité.

\- Oui, jamais il ne vous aurait fait de mal, même si vous avez eu l'impression du contraire. Il vous a dit pourquoi sa femme est partie? demanda t-il.

\- Non pas du tout, il s'est toujours renfermé à ce sujet et en ce moment il déprime alors je n'engage pas un tel sujet.

\- Sa femme est partie à cause d'un homme.

Il avait dit ça simplement, Tony se perdit un moment dans ses pensées.

\- Alors elle le trompait, c'est bien ça?

\- Euh non, dit Jimmy avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. "En fait elle a découvert que lui aimait un homme. Elle a pété un boulon et a fait ses valises du jour au lendemain".

\- Mais pourquoi ne vit-il pas avec lui alors s'il l'aime? demanda Tony, étonné de cette nouvelle.

\- Parce que cet homme est hétéro et marié. Résultat maintenant il est seul avec ses problèmes.

Tony compatissait intérieurement, mais il n'oubliait pas ce que les problèmes de son ami l'avaient forcé à faire.

\- Il a essayé de lui parler au moins? demanda t-il avec douceur.

Jimmy attendit avant de répondre avec un mince sourire.

\- À vous de me le dire.

Alors ça pour une surprise... Tony ouvrit grand la bouche après avoir saisi mais ne réussit pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Quand il réussit enfin une minute plus tard seuls quelques bribes de mots purent sortir :

\- Heu... depuis quand?

\- Deux ans en fait, c'est pour ça qu'il restait distant. C'est plus qu'une torture pour lui, j'ai du l'héberger pendant un long moment l'année dernière. Il pleurait sans arrêt, un soir il est rentré totalement ivre avec une inconnue encore plus défoncée que lui. J'ai du m'y mettre avec toute ma patience pour le raisonner avant qu'ils ne fassent ça à côté de moi. J'ai appelé un taxi pour cette femme et j'ai couché Sumner. Le lendemain, il se dégoûtait et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Il a voulu s'en aller mais il était hors de question que je le laisse seul. Mon frère n'est pas un monstre vous savez.

Ces événements de la vie de Sumner avaient littéralement scotché Tony. Effectivement son ami avait plus de problèmes que lui et Sofia réunis. Il ne ressentait plus de haine envers Sumner, celle-ci ayant laissé place à un ressentiment par rapport à sa propre conduite. S'il avait remarqué plus tôt les sentiments de son ami, celui-ci n'en serait pas arrivé là. Et puis personnellement il avait toujours trouvé Sumner attirant, et rassurant de par sa présence, bien plus que Sofia. De plus, il se disputait constamment avec elle depuis des semaines.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un monstre, avoua Tony.

Ces paroles rassurèrent Jimmy. Cependant Sofia se leva, elle avait apparemment commencé à les écouter dès qu'il fut question de sentiments d'un homme envers son mari.

\- Alors c'est tout? vous allez couvrir les saloperies de votre frère?

\- Sofia...

\- Non! il était du côté de ceux qui m'ont enlevée, j'étais morte de peur et maintenant je devrais lui pardonner? Et je vous rappelle que votre cinglé de frère a tué un officier de police.

\- Avec l'arme que vous avez dernièrement touchée, ajouta sèchement Jimmy.

Sofia, furibonde se leva et sortit de la pièce, prétextant un "gros besoin de respirer". Mais une minute plus tard, de la casse se fit entendre. Elle avait tenté de chasser Sumner de la maison en le menaçant d'un couteau de boucher et lui avait entaillé le bras.

\- SOFIA!

Elle ne consentit à lâcher le couteau que lorsque le sheriff pointa méchamment son arme sur elle. Elle mit les voiles, les laissant là tous les trois. Après dix secondes d'un calme à couper au couteau, Tony dit enfin :

\- Elle reviendra, elle a du aller chez sa sœur, c'est ce qu'elle fait à chaque fois qu'on se dispute. C'est à trois pâtés de maison d'ici.

Sumner demeurait muet comme une tombe et s'occupa de son bras une fois le nécessaire de soin apporté par Tony. Le sheriff Fleck étant près de la fenêtre à surveiller, Tony restait à côté de son ami, qui le regardait sans savoir quoi lui dire. Tout comme lui. Sumner transpirait et respirait très fort. Après les dires de Jimmy, Tony devina que c'était probablement du à la courte proximité entre eux, mais par simple inquiétude lui demanda tout de même :

\- Ça va?

\- Hein? heu oui oui j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, ajouta Sumner.

Il vit son frère rire au loin et lui lança un regard noir, loin d'impressionner ce dernier qui en tant que frère, connaissait la moindre de ses humeurs. Voulant égayer l'atmosphère après cet échange comique, Tony souffla à Sumner :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il me l'a dit et ça ne me gêne pas.

Les yeux du concerné s'agrandirent et ses tremblements s'intensifièrent. Son frère passa près de lui, essayant de le rassurer avant d'y laisser quelque chose de précieux.

\- Sois relax grand frère, fais comme si c'était une femme, rit Jimmy.

Sumner toussa et Tony s'étouffa de rire.

Jimmy les laissa tous les deux et sortit de la maison. Ne voulant pas rester dans le silence total, Tony engagea la conversation :

\- Il est plutôt marrant ton frère, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu en avais un? l'encouragea t-il.

Sumner réfléchit puis se décida à franchir le pas.

\- Je n'en sais rien, en fait ces derniers temps j'avais du mal à t'adresser la parole.

\- Oui, je comprends.

\- Écoute Tony! je sais que je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait alors tu diras à Sofia que je suis désolé s'il te plaît, je n'y arriverai pas même si elle supportait ma vue.

\- Non laisse tomber, comme ton frère l'a dit, ses empreintes sont aussi sur l'arme maintenant, en plus il t'a couvert tu le sais bien. Et je dois dire que mon mariage va à vau-l'eau depuis pas mal de temps. Elle commençait à me faire des crises le soir à propos de Janet, une secrétaire de Pharmical qui en plus est lesbienne.

Sumner regarda par la fenêtre un instant, une révélation lui brûlant les lèvres.

\- Tony, je voulais te dire, quand ces types m'ont mis la pression à propos de Sofia... ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne voudrais pas te choquer mais, c'était comme une sorte de vengeance pour moi. Si tu veux m'en coller une je me laisserai fai...

\- Arrête maintenant, et rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit juste avant. Maintenant je ne peux plus vraiment t'en vouloir. En plus tout à l'heure j'ai voulu t'en envoyer une et tu ne t'es pas laissé faire, ajouta t-il en riant.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois un sourire éclaira le visage de Sumner. Les rares sourires qu'il montrait étaient inconscients, lorsqu'il se trouvait seul et pensait à Tony. Mais ils se changeaient vite en sanglots.

\- Tu devrais tout dire Sumner, tu te sentirais mieux.

Celui-ci se sentit rougir jusqu'aux os, après avoir analysé mot pour mot cette phrase.

\- Oulà et bien ça risquerait de prendre du temps. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie, ma si minable vie que j'ai gâchée en étant complice de l'enlèvement de la femme du mec que j'aime juste pour de l'arg...

Sumner crut rêver. Tony l'avait coupé dans son élan par un baiser des plus fougueux. D'abord sur la lune, Sumner, redescendit sur Terre et approfondit ce baiser, en savourant chaque instant. Même Tony se sentait perdre pied, il savait maintenant à côté de quoi il était passé. Mais leur instant magique fut coupé par Jimmy qui rentrait leur signifier une chose :

\- Euh mon gars, s'adressant-il à Tony, "ta femme est passée avec sa sœur en voiture en disant qu'elle reprendrait ses affaires demain. D'ailleurs, elle roule comme une malade."

Il observa tour à tour leur réaction et Tony sortit du tac au tac :

\- Alors je l'attendrai avec toute ma bonne humeur.

\- Ok ben j'y retourne. D'ailleurs reprenez je ne voulais pas vous déranger, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ceux-ci n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient à peine séparés depuis leur embrassade.

\- Euh tu es sûr Tony? demanda Sumner qui doutait encore.

Pour réponse Tony le releva par la main pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de lui demander :

\- Je suis assez sincère là, d'après toi?

\- Ah là oui très même, répondit Sumner avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Tony.

De dehors, le sheriff Jimmy Fleck observa les deux hommes monter à l'étage les lèvres scellées et sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, au moins son frère avait retrouvé le sourire avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais le soir allait tomber et la température aussi. Il rentra dans la maison pour y passer la nuit quitte à dormir sur le canapé, et alluma la télévision.

À l'étage Tony n'en revenait pas que son voisin ait pu l'aimer autant depuis deux ans sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué. Il s'en sentait coupable. Allongé sous lui, Sumner lui embrassait le cou avec une avidité non cachée. Ces sensations nouvelles pour Tony lui étaient plus qu'agréables. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pensé prendre un tel plaisir avec un autre homme. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et enleva la chemise et le t-shirt de Sumner, avant de passer à sa propre chemise. Sumner s'arrêta un moment et regarda son amant dans les yeux :

\- Tu es certain Tony? hésita t-il.

Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, cependant lorsque Tony lui répondit par ce sourire qui le faisait fondre, il sourit à son tour avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. L'un comme l'autre voulait laisser cet instant s'éterniser. Ils étaient comme sur un nuage, l'esprit embrumé par le désir et leurs habits disparaissant à tour de rôle. Ils ne consentirent à revenir à eux qu'au moment où leurs érections entrèrent en contact. L'envie de l'autre encore plus attisée, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs sous-vêtements et purent enfin profiter de la vue et du toucher du corps de l'autre dans les moindres recoins. Tony pensa un instant à ce que dirait Sofia si elle débarquait à l'instant dans la chambre et en sourit. D'une part elle hurlerait et ensuite ce n'est plus pour menacer Sumner qu'elle brandirait un couteau. Mais il avait assez souffert comme ça. Sortant de ses pensées il savoura le corps de Sumner, écoutant sa respiration saccadée et se délectant de son odeur. Tony inversa leurs positions pour avoir le corps de son amant sur lui. Il ne devait pas être le premier homme avec qui Sumner faisait ça, mais il se doutait bien que ce dernier avait eu besoin d'évacuer toute sa frustration ces deux dernières années, même avec le premier venu.

\- Pardonne-moi Sumner, de n'avoir rien remarqué," implora Tony.

L'autre homme le regarda franchement, comme pour vérifier la sincérité de ses dires, puis en parut attristé, comme s'il revenait en arrière. Pour toute réponse, il embrassa Tony le plus doucement possible. Cette douce réaction déculpabilisa Tony, qui n'eut plus qu'une envie. Sumner l'embrassa une dernière fois, se positionna entre les jambes de Tony et le prépara lentement, insérant un puis deux doigts dans son intimité. Après s'être habitué à cette délicieuse torture, Tony l'encouragea d'un râle de plaisir à aller plus loin. Il ferma les yeux et sentit quelques secondes plus tard Sumner s'introduire en lui. Une fois à leur aise, Tony posa les mains sur le corps au dessus de lui, le caressant et l'embrassant avec volupté. Il sentait son amant aller et venir en lui, la douleur du départ laissant place à un plaisir extrême. Sumner en avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine, Tony le constatait. Mais il était heureux d'être le seul à compter pour Sumner. Ce dernier, le corps luisant de sueur se mouvait sur celui de Tony, atteignant son point sensible à chaque coup de reins et lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs. Ils atteignirent la jouissance à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Puis Sumner attendit un moment le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant que Tony ne l'attire à lui pour une étreinte des plus sensuelles.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant le calme dans les bras de l'autre. Tony tourna la tête vers Sumner et s'aperçut qu'il l'observait. Il sourit.

\- Tu me regardes depuis longtemps comme ça?

Son amant réfléchit avant de sourire aussi et de répondre :

\- C'est une habitude que j'ai prise depuis longtemps. Mais si tu parles de maintenant je ne t'ai pas lâché des yeux une minute.

Anthony se redressa, rit et ajouta avant de lui caresser le visage :

\- Tu es si accro que ça?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

\- Tu sais Sumner, j'ai toujours été attiré par toi aussi. Je ne disais rien juste à cause de Sofia. Mais je suis heureux d'être là avec toi.

Ils se sourirent et scellèrent leurs lèvres une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain Tony s'était levé en avance et attendit que son amant en fasse autant car même s'il était aux anges depuis la veille, il n'avait aucune envie que Sofia ne se pointe trop tôt et le découvre dans leur lit avec Sumner. Une procédure de divorce et elle gagnerait tout en plaidant l'infidélité. Cela devrait se passer autrement.

Les gars descendirent et trouvèrent Jimmy, allongé sur le canapé, venant à peine de se réveiller mais les yeux encore fermés. Tony se rendit à la salle de bain sous l'œil reluqueur de son petit ami qui le suivait du regard. Sumner détourna ensuite le regard vers son frère et sourit, rajusta la couverture sur lui. Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre. "Un si beau soleil dès le matin" pensa t-il. Sumner vagabonda dans ses pensées, se demanda s'il devait repartir avec son Jimmy ou rester ici. Certes ils voulait rester avec Tony, mais il voulait aussi fuir cette ville pleine de corporations corrompues qui ne lui avaient attiré que des problèmes. Mais que penserait son amant?

\- Alors Sumner, on a bien "dormi"? plaisanta Jimmy qui émergeait enfin.

\- Oh tu es réveillé Jimmy!

\- Eh oui, mais bon ne change pas de sujet. Ça va? demanda t-il alors que le regard de son frère restait posé sur la fenêtre.

\- Oui...euh oui je pensais juste à ma vie, enfin maintenant.

\- Ah, tu te demandes si tu dois rester ou rentrer avec moi, c'est ça?

Son aîné acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, inquiet.

\- Tu devrais lui demander, répondit Jimmy en désignant la salle d'eau.

\- Jamais je n'oserai lui demander de quitter sa maison, répondit Sumner.

Anthony, qui les avait entendu parler à son sujet, ressortit de la salle et s'approcha d'eux avant de saisir son amant par les hanches.

\- Tu sais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici. Je n'oserai plus travailler pour ces requins qui ont failli détruire ma vie. Même si j'ai au moins ouvert les yeux sur une chose", conclut-il avant d'embrasser Sumner.

\- Alors je propose un truc "beau-frère" (expression qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir les amants). On attend que cette hystérique qui te sert de femme reprenne ses affaires, demande le divorce, et tu mets les voiles avec nous.

Tony n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant d'accepter et de serrer Sumner dans ses bras. Jimmy lui expliqua à peu près le fonctionnement de sa petite ville.

\- En plus il y a une maison à vendre près de la mienne. Tu te rappelles de madame Berthram, Sumner? Elle a déménagé.

La maison en question semblait parfaite. Le frère aîné la connaissait, et la ville aussi.

\- La campagne m'a toujours manqué, ça va nous faire respirer un peu, ajouta Tony.

\- Euh oui par contre je vous conseille de trouver un travail normal, là-bas, d'accord? avertit Fleck, non sans un sourire adressé à son frère qui gêné, baissa la tête.

\- Oui oui, promit-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sofia arriva avec sa sœur et un homme plutôt costaud avec qui Tony l'avait soupçonné d'être trop proche autrefois. Apparemment Sofia n'avait pas divulgué les raisons de cette séparation, ou bien une mésentente définitive. Elle souhaita tout de même un "au revoir" poli à Tony, tous les deux se mettant d'accord pour engager une procédure de divorce dans les jours à venir et mettre la maison en vente. Aucun d'eux ne voulait y rester. Elle lui avoua aussi avoir une liaison avec ce jeune homme, appelé Burton, et que lui pouvait couler des jours heureux avec Sumner. Sur ce ils se souhaitèrent un "bonne chance" amical et Sofia, sa sœur Randa et Burton (qui semblait agréable puisqu'il serra la main à tout le monde) s'éloignèrent.

Quelques jours plus tard, la maison était déjà vendu, elle était très belle mais son prix avait grandement baissé étant donné les événements s'y étant déroulés. Tony et Sofia s'étaient partagé la somme. Jimmy quant à lui, attendit qu'elle soit loin pour tendre un sac plastique que Tony reconnu sans difficulté. C'était le sac contenant l'argent de la fausse rançon que celui-ci devait remettre aux ravisseurs. Le policier abattu par Sumner l'avait gardé sur lui et donc se trouvait chez eux.

Sumner avait insisté pour assister de loin aux funérailles de cet officier, il s'en voulait beaucoup, il était assez jeune et semblait droit. Il s'était engagé à déposer une fois par an un bouquet sur sa tombe. Ensuite ils étaient définitivement partis, pour leur nouvelle vie.

Sumner devrait désormais supporter les taquineries de son petit frère à propos de lui et Tony. Mais il aimait être près de son frère. Il avait sa famille avec lui maintenant.

THE END.


End file.
